


In Public

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Vaughn happens upon August in an empty dressing room where they have a little fun.While Vaughn waits behind stage with Hugo, Hugo decides to get a little intimate.





	1. A Change

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177823815827/uuuuhhhhh-have-you-written-anything-with
> 
> Prompt: “You like the thought of someone walking in on us don’t you?”

Rhys lead Vaughn over to the jeans section in the department store. It had taken Rhys weeks to convince him to get some new jeans as his were worn and torn and very much disintegrating. “Trust me, Vaughn, you’ll feel better in new jeans.”

Vaughn quirked a brow at Rhys. “I don’t have to trust you, Rhys. I know. The problem is the complete opposite one you have, everything’s too long.”

“Well, we can get them professionally hemmed later.”

Vaughn rolled his eyes, found his size and picked a couple that he marginally liked. Anything to get Rhys to shut up about it. Rhys stopped suddenly, his attention distracted, making Vaughn bump into him. He apologized and grabbed a few more in Vaughn’s size and then shoved him in the direction of the fitting rooms.

“Hey!” Vaughn frowned, looking back at their abandoned cart. Rhys did not let off, pushing him into the hallway of the changing rooms. “Rhys! Stop! What the hell? Quit pushing me!”

“I’m so,  _ so _ sorry,  _ Vaughn _ !” Rhys said loudly. “But I just realized I left some important, confidential paperwork just lying around on my desk and I need to go put those away! You’ll have to be  _ all alone _ now!” He pushed Vaughn into a dressing room.

“Okay, fine, but seriously, stop pushing me!” Vaughn slapped at Rhys’ hands.

Rhys threw the pile of jeans at Vaughn and then slammed the door. “Goodbye, my friend from accounting! See you later!”

“Bro, shut the hell up!” Vaughn yelled. He slammed the lock into place and huffed loudly. What the hell was Rhys’ problem? He sighed and stripped off his jeans, changing into the other ones. There were no mirrors here, so he swung the door open and shuffled out to the corridor with three angled mirrors. The jeans fit around his waist and now that he saw them in the mirror, didn’t look too bad, but they were way too long, stretching at least two inches past his toes. He sighed.

Behind him, someone came out of their dressing room and headed towards the mirrors. Vaughn could see him plain as day, August, shirtless, smile wide and knowing. His heart immediately pounded in his chest, his stomach churning with nervous excitement as he turned to face the man.

August, the bartender Vaughn had been crushing on for too long and had revealed returned interest. The man whose attention, flirtations, and smile were solely on and for Vaughn. Who had made his intentions clear with the best kiss Vaughn had ever had a week earlier. Already, Vaughn felt his cheeks heat, shyness enveloping him the closer August got. His gaze were intense spotlights seeping into Vaughn, illuminating just how badly he had been crushing on the man. And now that Rhys was gone, they were alone.

Vaughn gasped. “Son of a bitch. He  _ knew _ .”

August laughed, pulling Vaughn’s attention back. He was inches from Vaughn now. “Yeah, he was really obvious.”

Vaughn smiled nervously. “So, uhm…” It was hard not to stare at August’s bare chest, the light catching all the blonde hair that dusted it. “How are you?” It was a stupid question, but the only one Vaughn could think of.

“My day’s improved  _ a lot _ .” He smiled as Vaughn’s cheeks reddened, but his eyes wandered to Vaughn's feet where his brows rose.

“Oh, yeah… I’m short,” Vaughn laughed, his nervous energy seeping out.

August shrugged. “I like your height. I like you.”

He couldn’t help the smile that exposed just how Vaughn felt, the same one that had appeared after their first kiss. It made a grin spread across August’s face. It was a knowing smirk, one that curled in a way that tugged at his gut and had him wanting to do more than stand there like an idiot.

August stepped to the side and looked into the mirror, twisting to see how the jeans looked. “I’m not sure about these, they’re the exact ones I got last time, but they don’t fit right anymore.”

Vaughn swallowed and turned to look at the mirror, August’s gaze through it seering him. His eyes drifted over the jeans, over the curve of his ass, the bright lights showcasing the tuft of hair on his torso peeking out from the waistband. Damn, Vaughn wanted to run his hands over that stomach and wrap around to feel every inch of August’s back and feel the toned muscles underneath. He snapped his attention back to the jeans, knowing August had watched him ogle the whole time. His face burned yet again as he scrutinized them.

He cleared his throat. “You’re right… They are sitting differently…”

The man’s brows quirked. “You must stare at my jeans a lot to remember how they fit.”

“Shit,” Vaughn breathed, all the tension deflating him like a balloon.

Laughing, August pulled Vaughn over to him. Their lips were colliding again and this time Vaughn was not surprised. His hands planted on August’s naked hips, skin hot under his fingertips. He kissed August back this time, uncaring that August knew now and uncaring that anyone knew. In response, his fingers dug into those bare hips, the excitement of exposure overwhelming Vaughn for a moment.

He pulled away, not wanting to get aroused so quickly over something so taboo, not when he didn’t know how August felt about it. He swallowed hard. “Uh, someone… Someone might… Might see us…” He’d already gotten aroused by the idea and he hoped August hadn’t felt it yet.

“Mmm,” he mused. He leaned into Vaughn, lips kissing down his neck. “But you like the thought of someone walking in on us, don’t you?”

Vaughn exhaled heavily, his breath shaking. He’d been caught. His fingers dug into August as the man’s reached into his jeans to cup his ass. Vaughn gasped, feeling the strain in his jeans tighten and press into August.

August pulled him in front of the mirror, the extra length in the jeans trailing behind him. August, his own erection now firm against Vaughn’s back, undid Vaughn’s pants and tugged them down, pooling everything at his knees. Vaughn was bare now, exposed to the mirror and anyone who walked into the hall. His heart beat against his chest, the excitement wonderful.

His cock stretched out fully, dripping with precum. “Mmm,” August kissed Vaughn’s neck his hand snaking under his shirt to drag down his stomach and wrap around Vaughn’s hard shaft. August bit onto his neck, sucking it as his hand worked Vaughn into a quiet frenzy. 

Vaughn moaned quietly, leaning into August and rocking into his hand. His heart raced, the idea of someone finding them turning him into hyper drive and making him extremely sensitive. August’s hand was warm as he tested to see what different strengths Vaughn responded to the most. When he found a response he liked, August kept it steady, his other hand roaming over his body freely. Up, under his shirt to grip his stomach and chest as he bit and sucked over his neck.

And all this reflected in the mirror for them to watch and any passersby to see. August was tall over him, eyes laden with a want Vaughn had only previously seen whispers of. Their eyes connected as Vaughn came, gasping out quietly, his hands gripping at August’s arms. August smiled proudly, watching Vaughn as he kissed over him, milking all the seed he could. Vaughn’s head fell against taller man’s shoulder, his chest heaving, his lids heavy, watching August idly playing with him. He loved it all.

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” He kissed Vaughn and then pulled him back to Vaughn’s dressing room, shuffling him and the clothes that hung off his legs in. Vaughn was barely able to lock the door since August pulled him close immediately and brought him into a kiss. He shoved the jeans off him, kicking them aside and pinning Vaughn against the wall. His cheek pressed against the cool surface as August sidled up behind him and stripped him of his lower clothes. 

Vaughn closed his eyes and sighed quietly as August eased in. He pushed his ass out, grinding against August and making the stoic man sigh with pleasure. He thrust into Vaughn, building a momentum that had their voices raising from whispers to quiet pants. August pounded into Vaughn, skin slapping together quietly. One hand was at the base of Vaughn’s neck, keeping him still while the other leveraged at his hip.

Suddenly, August stilled, plunging in deep and incredibly slow. He leaned into Vaughn, pressing his whole body against him while they both listened intently. Someone had come in to try on clothes. August pulled out slowly, quietly withdrawing so he could slide just as slowly back in. Vaughn pushed into it, biting his lip to keep from making noise. His hands fisted against the wall and his eyes squeezed shut. It was wonderful agony, keeping silent with their sluggish pace. He ground against August, drawing heavy huffs from the man. They were hot on his ear, their snail’s pace movements torture that built and built all while the stranger changed next to them. August sank deep into Vaughn, mouth against his neck, muffling the sounds as he came.

They stood there, breathing quietly and letting their ears ring with the silence. August kissed over Vaughn’s neck, taking his time to cover every inch until the stranger left.

Vaughn sighed happily when the man walked away, and smiled wide when August didn’t stop kissing him. Vaughn bit his lip and then spoke, his nerves deliciously wrecked. “So… I guess this means we’re…?”

August kissed up his flesh to draw his tongue of Vaughn’s ear. “What do you want to be?” he whispered.

Vaughn’s stomach fluttered and he bit his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Back Stage

Vaughn sat at his designated spot in the large theater. The seat next to him, reserved for Hugo, was empty. He knew Hugo was always too nervous to sit down and wait, not with his speech to be given right after the orchestra played. He’d be pacing backstage until the very last moment. It was a huge event that meant a lot to the man. Vaughn felt it was only formality, but if Hugo cared so much about it, than Vaughn could easily spare the night.

But this night Vaughn caught a square, white note card just under Hugo’s seat. He picked it up and slid out of his aisle. He’d need to return this to Hugo. He knew the way to the backstage and he quietly stepped onto the stage, ducking into the curtains. The lights were dimming as he skipped up the steps, nodding to the employees. He would miss the show, but that didn’t matter, he didn’t need to watch the same performance as last year and the year before. He found Hugo pacing behind the curtains that extended the expanse of the stage, muttering to himself about the speech. Vaughn smiled, greeting him with a kiss. “You dropped this.” He held out the note card, Hugo’s handwriting scrawled over it.

“I did?” He looked at it, his eyes wide. “I did.” He shuffled through his speech. “Good thing I numbered them like you suggested. There, good to go, but I think it’s too late for you to go back.”

Vaughn shrugged, smiling. “Guess I’ll have to stay here with you.”

Hugo laughed and pulled him into his arms, kissing him fondly. “I’m glad to have you!”

Twisting so his back was to him, Vaughn rested against Hugo, wrapped in his strong arms. They were alone and Vaughn was already bored, but he was happy to be bored with Hugo. The broad man’s hands rested at his hips and it gave Vaughn horrid ideas. He smirked as he pressed against him, rubbing his ass against Hugo’s crotch.

Hugo tightened his grip and bent over Vaughn, kissing his cheek. “You in the mood, or something?”

“Or something,” Vaughn smiled. “I mean we are all alone back here…”

His laugh rumbled into Vaughn. “It’s not exactly private either, anyone could walk by.” Vaughn shrugged and it made Hugo squeeze him. “ _Oh_ , you like the thought of someone walking in on us, don’t you?”

Vaughn flushed and he sputtered, leaning away. “I didn’t say that!”

His partner laughed, bringing him back, taught against each other. “I’m not surprised with all those toys you have…” He kissed up Vaughn’s neck, slower and more purposeful. “And use on me.”

It sent shivers down Vaughn’s spine and he couldn’t deny the idea of Hugo fucking him here, just out of sight of hundreds of people really got to him. The excitement, the adrenaline, the threat of getting caught, it was enough to make his pants a little tighter.

“Your breathing’s changed,” Hugo whispered. He took Vaughn away from their position to a corner of the stage that was completely untouched of light. He shoved Vaughn against the curtain covered wall and kissed him fiercely, capturing those lips Hugo craved so much. It had taken Vaughn years to open up to Hugo about his secret desires and Hugo loved the journey of this discovery. He was learning about Vaughn all over again. He nipped at the shorter man’s neck, sinking his teeth in harshly and feeling Vaughn’s positive response. His arousal rubbed against Hugo’s thigh, his fingers gripping Hugo tightly.

Smirking smugly, Hugo lowered to his knees in front of Vaughn. It was very dark and he could only just make out the outline of Vaughn’s face. “Hugo!” He called out in a whisper dripping with nervous excitement. “Are you sure?”

His only response was to cup Vaughn’s crotch and rub through the fabric, coaxing out a small mewl from the man. He grinned proudly. He loved how he was the only one who knew about this side of him, the only one who was allowed to partake, and the only one that could make him sound like that. He took great pride in pleasuring his lover. He undid Vaughn’s expensive suit pants and pulled them and his underwear down, freeing his cock.

Vaughn hissed as Hugo took it in his hand, thumb smoothing over the tip to see just how aroused he was. “Leaking like a siv,” he mused. Only Hugo could turn him on this much. He licked over the head, taking in the taste and practically moaning with ecstasy. Vaughn’s hands shook as they tangled in the perfectly gelled hair, grabbing fistfuls. He gasped when Hugo took all of him into his mouth, reaching to the base of Vaughn’s cock, nose pressing against his stomach.

Vaughn’s head fell back, fingers pulsing at his scalp. He held very still, letting Hugo take the lead. His large hands squeezed Vaughn’s bare ass. His tongue dragged up the bottom of Vaughn, suckling the tip that leaked deliciously.

And that was when someone appeared. Vaughn’s eyes widened and his fists in Hugo’s hair tightened, pulling it to warn the man. Hugo hummed and bobbed his head quickly, sending heat shooting through Vaughn. He could feel Hugo smirking around him, but Vaughn bit his lip, watching the person from their dark corner. He didn’t think they saw or heard, but they were walking around, checking to see things were still working properly. Vaughn’s heart pounded in his chest, heightening everything Hugo did and making it harder to keep quiet.

Hugo bobbed his head faster, smiling when Vaughn tugged his hair harshly in warning. Hugo pressed in, taking Vaughn’s length to the base, making him squirm against the large man. He cupped Vaughn’s balls gently and massaged them just the way his lover liked. He could feel Vaughn shaking, his hands roving over his hair, tugging roughly intermittently, destroying the carefully styled locks. He loved every moment of it, taking Vaughn more and more and faster, wanting to push Vaughn a little more out of his comfort zone. He loved the wet sound he was making and wished the stranger might here, but with the orchestra so close, there was no chance.

It had been a huge surprise when he’d found his shy lover’s horde of dildos, restraints, gags, and collars. He never would have guessed _his_ little accountant would have such a kinky secret, Hugo had immediately told him to come home. Vaughn had been out of breath when he arrived, eyes wild and searching to explain it all away. It had struck Hugo as sad that Vaughn hadn’t felt he could share that part of him and that he felt the need to lie about it. So, he’d asked Vaughn to use them on him, to share his desires with him. The light that had sparked in Vaughn gave Hugo certain feelings he’d never known before, accompanied by an overwhelming pride that he’d made Vaughn that happy. He took it seriously when it came to Vaughn and what made him happy and safe. It was incredible how he could trust Hugo with his innermost desires and let Hugo expand on them in ways Vaughn was too shy to ask for. Hugo never wanted to do anything that would betray this valuable trust.

Vaughn’s hips thrust into Hugo’s mouth, letting him know how close to an orgasm he was, but Hugo know he’d be unable to. Not with the person right there and all his concentration on keeping quiet. That was okay, Hugo could tease. He took Vaughn in his hand and focused his mouth on the tip of his cock, flicking it with his tongue and bobbing it quietly in his mouth. Vaughn pulled Hugo’s hair, responding exactly how Hugo wanted, his lover thrusting his hips forward rapidly, needing more of his mouth around him.

They stayed like this until the person finally left and Hugo could take Vaughn wholly again. He heard Vaughn gasp, pulling Hugo’s head closer, shoving his cock deep into the man’s mouth. His nails dug into his scalp and Hugo sucked all the while, moving his head back and forth. He rode Vaughn to an intense orgasm that had him shaking and gasping loudly, pulling on the man’s hair. Hugo swallowed as best he could, but some dribbled out catching in his beard.

Vaughn’s breath was heavy, hands leaning on Hugo’s shoulders, gripping them for support. Wiping his beard idly, he stood, bringing Vaughn into his arms.

His breath shook. “Shit, Hugo…” He could hear the smile on Vaughn’s lips.

It made his ego soar, hearing how satisfied Vaughn was. Hugo kissed him, beard still wet with cum, but Vaughn held him close. He kissed Hugo over and over passionately, hands wildly groping up the back of his neck to tangle once more into his hair.

He smiled through the kisses. Only he could get this response from Vaughn. Only Hugo had gained Vaughn’s trust like this. The music drew to a close as Vaughn kissed him desperately. Hugo pulled away finally, smirking proudly. “It’s time for me to give my speech.”

Vaughn nodded. “Right…”

Hugo took Vaughn’s softening cock in his hands, stroking it lovingly. Vaughn bit his lip, shuddering under his touch. Hugo kissed his neck. “We’re not finished, let’s skip dinner.”

“Okay,” Vaughn breathed, fingers kneading into his skin.

Hugo kissed his cheek, loving when Vaughn leaned into it. He took a step back, ran a hand through his hair and then walked onto the stage. His hair was a complete mess, falling down everywhere and clumping in parts. Vaughn felt the heat on his cheeks and couldn’t believe what had just happened. He couldn’t believe how safe he felt with _Hugo Vasquez_ , a man known for his selfish nature and extreme ego. Yet, as Vaughn zipped himself up, he watched Hugo effortlessly speak to the audience, his seed drying in his beard, his hair sloppy. He hadn’t been prepared for how caring the man was in private and how attentive he would be in public. He sighed, lips curling into a shy, excited smile. He was pretty sure he’d just fallen for him.

For the man who’d seen Vaughn even though he was invisible to everyone else. For the man who hadn’t scorned his secrets, but had supported them and used them to love Vaughn. Hugo had always been patient with him, even when he’d found Vaughn was friends with his rival, with Rhys. Hugo had even stopped messing with Rhys and settled for hard work and beating him fair and square. It was incredible and completely unexpected.

As Hugo stood on the stage, saying the words he said every year, something had become very clear in his mind. He wanted to be with Vaughn forever, that much had been clear when he’d asked him to move in. And when Vaughn had accepted, it had clinched things for Hugo. But now Hugo was more certain than anything else in the universe, he loved Vaughn and wanted to marry him.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
